The night Nezumi's world came crashing down
by Fullshadow
Summary: AU. When Nezumi is forced to go to speed dating his entire world comes crashing down when he meets a certain white haired boy, who, Nezumi find's himself drawn to. though, he tries his damnedest to fight the mysterious pull. So, This is going to be set and modern times, because, why not? Rated: M for language.
1. This is hell

Hi hi hi hi there, fullshadow again. So, This is going to be set and modern times, because, why not? And OOC. So the City No 6 in this story is going to be considered like New York City. And I'm thanking that Nezumi and Inukashi is going to be in their 20's, and Shion is 19. So with all that out of the way, make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

This has to be one of the most worst experience's in his entire life, not counting that one time when he got drunk and propose to a perfect stranger. Or, that other time when he got drunk stripped naked and danced on the tables, for all prine eyes to see in his nakedness glory. No, this just got to be worse than those other times.

And Nezumi is about to lose his mind, and he honestly don't know how long he can take it before he snaps, or, before he steps in front of a moving train and just let nature take its course. Or, perhaps, he'll just kill them all and get it over with, confessed to the crime and do his punishment in a jail cell. Anything would be better than this.

This evening was just a normal Sunday night, that is, until his good friend, Inukashi, which is no longer his friend, came to his house, and practically dragged him to this hellish nightmare that he found himself in.

Speed dating, in his opinion, was for desperate people, people that don't want to be alone. Which Nezumi had no problem with. If other people wanted to be in a relationship in have someone to answer too, that's up to them, but he never had the desire.

But Inukashi, like the stubborn jackass she was, is always trying to get him to date, even though he had made it clear on several occasions he had no interest, but Inukashi just simply didn't take the hint, or she chose to ignore it. He had decided on the ladder.

And now, he found himself speed dating, all because of his former best friend, which he still hasn't decided if he's going to murder or not. If he can get away with it, he very well might.

Nezumi was thanking of ways how to get away with murder, when another man sat across from him. He had been completely ignoring all of his dates, basically pretending that they weren't even there. Which a few of them gave him rude comments, and stomped off. Like he gave a rat's ass. He instead was watching Inukashi make a total fool of herself, which was highly amusing. He swears that his friend doesn't have an ounce of self respect.

Inukashi had her long dark brown hair up in a ponytail, which was highly unusual, what was more scary, and was probably going to give him nightmares, she was wearing a red dress, and high heels. 'She must be truly desperate' he thought. But the red dress complimented her dark-skin quite well he had to admit.

He looked at the clock when he couldn't watch his friend flirting any longer, the site really made him sick to his stomach.

They were at this stupid thing for half an hour, how long does this kind of thing usually last? He just wanted to go home and continue his new book. Perhaps he had died and gone to hell, cuz this must be the most boring thing he has ever had the displeasure to experience.

It's not like Nezumi was a people person from the start, and being around this many people was starting to give him a headache.

The restaurant was filled with people, chatting and flirting away, and making utter fool's of themselves. But to him they all look desperate, almost like cats in heat. He's surprised that they don't go around yelling, and fighting other males for mates.

"Hu-uh...Hi". He looked at the boy who sat across from him. He didn't realize that the other man left, or, that this boy had even sat down.

The boy looked extremely nervous, he would meet Nezumi's eyes for just a moment, then look quickly away. He was playing with the napkin, and he had a slight blush on his pale cheek's.

Nezumi often had that effect on people, men or women, hell, if he had a dime how many people flirt with him a day he would be rich.

"I'm..hu...uh..Sh-Shion.." The boy stammered.

Nezumi had to admit, that the boy wasn't too bad to look at. And his nervousness made him charming somehow. The boy, Shion, was it? Was actually kind of cute. And for some reason his write hair made him even more alluring. And the pink mark had him curious.

Maybe it won't be too bad conversing with this boy, it's better than sitting here and doing nothing.

"Shion was it? that's a pretty girly name isn't it?". Nezumi asked, placing his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"Oh, hu..uh..yes..it was..my moms favorite flower" Shion was playing with his fingers, still not meeting Nezumi's gaze.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's not too bad a name, at least it's not something that one is going to forget, if I'm being completely honest, it's a beautiful name"

At that Shion looked at him. His brown eyes almost shimmered with excitement. Nezumi's heart started to pound when Shion smiled. "Thank you. You're the first to say that"

"Am I? And why is that?"

"Well, in school everyone always picked on me about my name, and I used to hate my name. It was always girly sounding, the name means a wild purple flower, but now that you said it was beautiful I don't hate it anymore"

"Oh.. Uh" For the first time, Nezumi was blindsided by someone smile, and he was actually lost for words.

"..uh...it's just a name, the name doesn't make you who you are, it's just a name"

"Yes, you're right. Thank you for that. So, this is going to sound really cheesy but, what brings you here anyway?". Asked Shion.

"A friend that is going to be murdered and buried in the backyard, I was tricked into it. Inukashi said we're going to a movie and well here we are"

Shion laughed. "Me too"

"This is like watching paint dry"

"You're right" agreed Shion. "So..what's you're name?"

But before Nezumi could answer him, the bell rang, singling that it was time to switch dates. Shion gave him one last shy smile, that made Nezumi fear that his heart was going to burst out of his chest and run away, before leaving for the next date. And probably never to be seen again.

After a agonizing hour, he was finally released to go home from this nightmare, and to try his damnedest to forget about the whole situation, maybe, just maybe he won't kill his friend after all. Although he still might. Partly because Inukashi won't shut the hell up about this guy she met.

Or he'll do the next best thing and rip out her tongue and then show it to her.

"Inukashi!". He snapped. "Let me make this as clear as I possibly can. I. Don't. Give. A. Rats. Ass!"

"Okay, okay, rat, I got it"

"Good"

"But, have to admit that it wasn't all bad". She said, falling in step. "It was fun"

"Maybe for you"

"So, you're saying that you didn't meet anyone there that you liked? or any man you found cute or attractive in the least?"

"No" he lied. In truth he found someone attractive, but he's sure as hell is not going to let her know that.

They said their goodnights and went their separate ways. As he walked home he found himself thinking of someone he least expected, and it unsettled him. he even saw the white haired boy in his dreams when he fell to sleep that night.

The next morning he decided to get some coffee on his way to work. He almost stumbled when he saw the boy working behind the counter.

This just can't be happening, how is this even possible? Was this even real? Shion looked as surprised as he was. The moment their eyes met, Nezumi had a strange feeling that something has began, something he's not too sure of.

Shion smiled brightly. It almost made him forget to breathe.

"Hey, it's you". Chirped Shion as Nezumi stepped up to the counter.

"Hey, Shion"

The boy glowed brighter if that was even possible.

"I'll have a cappuccino" said Nezumi, not breaking Shion's gaze.

"Coming up" Shion hurriedly went to his task.

Nezumi was feeling something he never thought he would ever feel, the feeling unsettled him a little bit.

In that moment he realize that he never gave this boy his name. It was only right after all, Shion had told him his name, so, why the hell not?

He took out his wallet and wrote his name and phone number on a $20 bill, and handed it to Shion when he returned with what he asked for.

Shion took it, read it, then smiled.

"Nezumi, I like it"

"Thank you"

"Nezumi.. Uh.. Would you like to..maybe..I don't..know.. I was just thanking.. Maybe.. If you would like.. Hmm..uh..". Shion stumbled over his own words, while playing with his fingers, his face could rival a tomatoe.

Was this boy asking him out? If so, why don't he just come out and just do it. Maybe Nezumi should make it easier on the poor boy, since clearly this was his first time asking someone out on a date.

"Why not? I get off work at 5. I'll be here, and maybe we go have some dinner or something"

Shion's face glowed with happiness and excitement. it was almost blinding to look at the boys brilliant smile, that could almost rival the sun.

"Okay, I get off work at 4, I'll be waiting"

With that Nezumi turned, and walked out of the coffee shop, wondering what the hell he just done?

* * *

So come on tell me what you thought of it, You can say it was bad, just tell me you're thought's. Love to all.


	2. A date or just dinner?

Hi Hi HI HI HI there. Author's note. my original thought was that this story was going to be just a One-Shot, but it appears that the characters, and the story has another thing in mind. And It just felt like it wasn't completed, almost like there's a part of it that's still Untold, and wanted to be. Sounds weird I know. And a few of you has been asking for a chapter 2, so here it is. and I don't really know how long this story is going to be, it all depends if whether or not more ideas come to me. So make yourself a cup of tea and enjoy, even if it's really bad, if it is enjoy making fun of it, just make sure you leave a review how good, or bad it was anyway. Heheheheh.

Happy reading.

OOC.

* * *

A date or just dinner?

Nezumi's got to be losing his goddamn mind, how else could anyone explain it? what is he thanking? Why did he say he was going to go out with Shion? What the fuck is wrong with him? No seriously, what the fuck?! His not interested in dating anybody, so why did he agree to go out with Shion?

Nezumi preferred to be alone, it was just better that way, and his not looking for a relationship, so why did he agree to this date? It doesn't make any sense. Normally he would have said 'hell no' turned around and left. But for some reason he felt himself drawn to that boy, and he can't really explain why.

Was it the way Shion's eyes shimmered with excitement, Did it have anything to do with that dazzling smile, that smile that, even for a moment, took his breath away?

Wait, why does this have to be a date at all? they never said that it was a date, all he said was that it was just dinner. That's right, he or the other boy never confirmed if it was a date or not. For all Nezumi knows, Shion might just want someone to talk to. So who says that this has to be a date? Maybe it could be just dinner. Yes, that's it, this wasn't a date, it was simply just dinner.

But what if the other boy is considering this as a date? Then if Shion is considering it a date, then does it make it a date? Maybe he should call the whole thing off, but did he really want to? Did Nezumi want to see that stunning smile?

There is not really an answer to that question, it's not a yes or a no, he doesn't know what the hell it is.

Nezumi's mind was still running around in circles, when he arrived to the coffee shop. Where a slightly nervous Shion was waiting.

Shion was wearing a simple blue sweater with tacky jeans. So maybe perhaps it was just dinner? Or maybe not. They said very little as they made their way to the restaurant. It wasn't too far, a block or so, they had decided to walk. Which oddly enough, was a little awkward. Partly because they walked an utter silence.

Nezumi mentally kicked himself.

'They really had nothing to say? Say anything, talk about the damn weather'. He thought angrily. 'Just say something, anything'

Nezumi was wishing that he was falling from a plane, or, being ran over by a bus so he wouldn't suffer in this silence for a moment longer, when Shion, to his thankfulness, had decided to break the unbearable silence between them.

"So, Nezumi, how old are you, and when's your birthday?"

Nezumi thought about not answering, he felt like that question was a little personal. But anything to break this unbearable, agonizing, suicide provoking, hellish silence.

"I'm 20, and August 3. And you?"

"19 and November 15"

And just like that, the most uncomfortable and unbearable silence in the entire world, had fallen between them once again. He was wrong about yesterday, this was hell.

Why was it so completely fucking awkward? Or, was it quite possible that it wasn't awkward, could it be that Nezumi himself was nervous.

The thought almost made him stop in his tracks. Him, nervous? As if. Nezumi gets on stage every single day and performs in front of a live audience in front of thousands of people, why would one boy make him this nervous? Him nervous? as if.

* * *

Shion was absolutely fascinated by the man who walked beside him, so much so it made him nervous. partly because he was unsure of Nezumi's thoughts, or feelings on the matter. When he first saw Nezumi, he knew, somehow, somewhere deep within his heart, they were supposed to meet, it was almost like destiny, this was supposed to happen.

When his friend, Safu, had pulled him to the restaurant he had no idea what she had planned, she didn't tell him that their were going to speed dating. Shion thought it was kind of a neat idea, but he never wanted to do it though.

He had told Safu that he was just happy having her in his life, but it seemed that she had pretended that she didn't even hear his plea. Shion was always a little awkward around other people, and dating was out of the question, so, Safu thought that it would be good for him to get himself out there. Soon he found himself bored out of his mind, the last thing he wanted to do was to be rude, but all of his dates didn't hold his attention for long.

Then, he saw him, across the room looking as board and as comfortable as he was. The lights in the restaurant lit up his Alabaster skin, giving him a sort of mystical glow, as if he was from another world entirely. He wore a casual black jean jacket. His midnight black hair tied up in a long ponytail. He was breathtaking, beautiful.

He felt himself drawn to him like a moth drawn to a flame. To his surprise, he had found himself walking across the room, before he knew it he was sitting at the strangers table.

When they started to talk he could tell that there was something about the man, something he couldn't put his finger on. And Nezumi's eyes, grayish blue, almost like the moonlight, had him mesmerised. And he could find himself being Lost In Those Eyes.

Nezumi, he still can't believe that Nezumi said yes to dinner. But the thing that was bothering Shion was, was this a date or just dinner? And he was unsure if he should ask or not. Was that the thing to ask?

"Hey, did you hear me?". Nezumi's voice, as soft as silk, broke him out of his thoughts. He blinked, then looked around.

Shion was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize they had arrived to the restaurant. Embarrassed, he felt his cheeks warming.

"Oh, no, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, that we are here you bird brain". Nezumi said in a slightly irritated tone.

Shion forced himself to look at him. Nezumi was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, that complemented his pale porcelain skin. His long black hair draped over his shoulders. He wondered how soft it was? The man was breathtaking, beautiful.

Shion looked down at his own clothing, and immediately wished he had worn something else.

"You look fine". Said Nezumi, as if he could read what was going through his mind.

Shion met his gaze. Nezumi's Moonlight eyes stared into his. In that moment, Shion was no longer nervous. It simply didn't matter if this was a date or not, all that mattered In This Moment, was that he was going to have dinner with Nezumi, that he was going to spend an evening with Nezumi, and maybe get to know him a little bit better.

When they walked into the restaurant, all eyes seemed to go to Nezumi. Nezumi, on the other hand, look like he was used to it, so he had decided not to worry about it.

When they had taken their seats, Shion had decided to break the silence.

"Nezumi, where do you work? If you don't mind me asking"

Nezumi thought a moment, obviously debating whether or not to answer his question.

"I'm an actor on Broadway"

"Wow, that explains why your movements are So Graceful"

"Th- thank you. and you work in a coffee shop"

"Yes, but it's only temporary until I get the money together to buy a bakery for my mom. She's a really good Baker, her muffins is to die for. The muffins will have you eat more even though you're full"

"Is that so?"

They fell silent when the Raider came over to take their order. After they told him what they wanted, he hurried off to do his task.

"So, Shion" Nezumi placed his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his hand. His other arm on the table in front of him. His stunning eyes twinkling like a star in the night. "Let me ask you something"

"Sure". Shion was starting to feel the same nervousness as he had felt before, partly because he didn't know what Nezumi was going to ask, and the way Nezumi looked at him. But he refused to look away, instead he met Nezumi's gaze.

But he wasn't at all prepared for the question he asked. "Do you consider this a date or just dinner?"

"Uh.." How could he answer that question even if he didn't know himself? He swallowed.

"I'm not sure.. What about you?"

"Me?". Nezumi looked surprised that the question was turned around on him. Shion couldn't help but smile a little. Nezumi returned his smile with a smirk.

"Well that all depends"

"On what?". He couldn't help himself from asking.

"On you"

Shion felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Is this the first time that you ever went out with someone?". Asked Nezumi.

"Um..uh..yes"

"Oh?". Nezumi smirked. "Well, that explains a hell of a lot"

"What's that supposed to mean?" But all he got was Nezumi's smirk as his answer.

The Raider had returned with the food, place the plates on the table then went off to places unknown.

They ate in silence, but unlike the silence before this was a comfortable silence, as if neither one needed to talk at this moment. Shion found himself relaxing with each passing second.

* * *

Nezumi was surprised at himself, Here he is, out with another human being that hasn't happened in the history of mankind.

But this wasn't as bad as he first thought. It turns out that the boys company wasn't that bad, in fact, he found himself growing accustomed to it.

Maybe it won't be so bad to say that this is a date after all. He stopped himself. What the fuck was he doing? he had already agreed that this wasn't a date, now he's thinking it is.

Oh there's something definitely wrong in his head. But Shion was quite a handsome boy though. His white hair almost glowed in the lights of the restaurant, almost like the snow on a sunny day. He would be lying to himself if he wouldn't admit that the boy was- what was the word? beautiful.

After dinner they talked a little bit more. Nezumi learned that they both had a lot in common, they both loved Shakespeare, pretty much had the same taste in books and poetry maybe. this isn't so bad after all.

it was getting late so they decided to head home. Nezumi didn't want this Night to End though. So he decided to walk Shion home.

Nezumi found himself calm and relaxed in the boys presents. They walked in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other's company.

"This is me". Said Shion, when they arrived to his house. "This was fun"

"It was" Nezumi agreed. Now what? Do they shake hands? agree to see each other again? Or do they- his thoughts was interrupted by Shion pressing his lips gently against his.

For a brief second everything froze, his heart, his mind, all he was aware of was the other males soft warm lips against his. He felt something he had never felt before, a strange warm sensation that was blooming within his heart. then suddenly he wanted more, more of this feeling, more of Shion's lips, more of his touch.

Nezumi returned the kiss passionately. He never knew that this sort of thing could feel this way. He placed one hand at the back of Shion's head, his fingers twining in his soft hair, the other on his lower back.

Shion grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Nezumi happily obliged. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around his waste, pulling Shion against him and eliminating any space between them. He slanted his lips acrossed Shion's. Shion's hands found his hair. The heat steadley grew between them, if this continues-

Nezumi was the one who pulled back, placing his forehead against Shion's. All that was heard was their heavy breathing, and his hard and blood pumping in his ears.

He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized closed. Shion's flushed face is all he saw. His lips slightly parted.

Nezumi placed his hands on his face. Shion opened his eyes, and met his gaze. "Yes". Said Shion.

"What?". He asked, a little more than confused.

"This was a date"

"Okay". He said without thanking, caressing the pink mark on his cheek Softly.

"It's a birthmark"

He could only think of the most intelligible word in the human language. "Oh"

"Can I see you again this Saturday?" Asked Shion.

"Sure"

Shion smiled that dazzling smile.

"Can't wait"

"Right"

Nezumi took a step back, almost reluctantly. He didn't want this to end. He almost wanted to kiss Shion again, but he held himself back.

"See you then?"

"See you then". Nezumi confirmed.

He watched Shion go inside. He stood there a moment, before turning around, and heading home, his mind in a hayes. What just happened didn't really fully sink in until he arrived home.

Nezumi leaned his forehead against the closed-door, and held his fingers to his lips, he could still feel Shion's soft lips against his, the feel of his warm breath on his cheeks, could even still smell his minty breath. The solid warmth that was against him, the smell of him, replayed in his memory. His heart was still pounding. Oh, what is he getting himself into? And what is this that starting?

* * *

With love to all. And thank you for the reviews.


	3. Underneath the moonlight

Hi hi hi hi there. Like always tell me you're thoughts, if it's good or bad, and review to tell me if you want more of this story, even if it's just one of you that wants me to continue this story, then continue it i'll shall do. Happy reading to all, and make yourself a cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Underneath the moonlight.

The rain padded heavily on the streets as Nezumi walked, with his mind far away. All that could be heard was the rain on the umbrella, and the traffic on the streets, but he hardly noticed it.

It had been a week since he and Shion had gone out, and Nezumi was still trying to wrap his head around that he had been kissed by someone, and, what was more shocking and surprising, was that he had kissed back. He can't get Shion's warm breath, his lips against his, the way it felt having his body pressed against his out of his head.

And if he's being completely honest, it was a little distracting. He can't stop thanking about Shion's soft warm lips, even when he's acting on stage, His brain simply wouldn't let him block it out, though, he had tried, and he has failed, miserably at that. each time he closed his eyes, the moment would replay in his head again and again.

It's not like that was his first kiss ever, he had kissed and had been kissed before, so why does it feel like it was? What made that time any different from the last other times, what made it feel like it was the first time?

And with that one moment when he held Shion in his arm's made him feel like he could do anything, and it was the first time anybody made him forget about everything, all except what was happening in the moment, and when Nezumi held him it felt right, but he can't exactly put his fingers on why.

It was like with that one kiss his mind, his voice and breath was stolen away.

This was all that fucking Inukashi's fault, If she hadn't pulled him along with her, then he would have never met Shion, this, whatever this is would have never even started in the first place. But nooooo, she just had to drag him along for a unknown stupid reason.

Why the fuck couldn't she go by herself, why did she have to pull him into this nightmare that he suddenly found himself in.

He looked at his wrist watch. 3:45 PM. Shion had sent him a text that night after their first night out, explaining what time, and where to meet. And for reasons that is unexplained, Nezumi agreed to the second date.

He must have really died and went to hell. But maybe he could get out of it. He could easily send a text explaining that he's not feeling well.

'Do you really want to do that?' Said a little annoying voice in the back of his head.

Did he? Yes, no, maybe. He doesn't know. Nezumi stopped in front of the coffee shop. He looked through the window. And there he was, smiling that brilliant smile that made The Darkest Day look beautiful and sunny.

The instant he saw that smile everything else that was running through his head seconds ago immediately flew away on the Wind.

Nezumi couldn't help but look at the boy's face. He could have swore his heart skipped a beat.

Shion was laughing at something that a customer apparently said. Had he heard his laugh? Is it child Like? Then the memory of the moment those lips was against his came back full force in his head.

It was like everything else faded away except the memory. Nezumi's heart pounding, struggling to break out of his chest and run away. His fingers in tangled in that white hair, Shion's body pressed up against his, their heavy ragged breathing when they pulled apart, the slight blush on Shion's cheeks.

Shion had noticed him standing there. It took Nezumi a few moments to realize that he was waving him over. He forced is mine to come back to reality. He took in a deep breath, exhaled, and then opened the Glassdoor, and went inside.

He folded the umbrella and placed it by the door.

Shion smiled brightly, he had to remind himself to breathe. "Hi Nezumi"

"Hey" Nezumi said as he made his way to the counter. "Sorry i'm late. You Good to go?"

"It's ok. And yeah, just let me tell mom and dad that we're going"

"Right"

Shion went around back, then returned with a man and woman after a moment. The woman's smile was almost as bright as her sons.

she was pretty, she had a kind face.

The man reminded him of a goat with his mustache and goatee, and the guy was almost completely bald, Nezumi didn't really understand why the guy just didn't shave it all off. And he reminded Nezumi of a drunk, partly because he stunk of alcohol.

Nezumi could tell immediately where Shion got his looks from, and they certainly didn't come from the drunk.

"Mom, dad, this is Nezumi" said Shion walking to stand beside him and facing his parents. "Nezumi, this is my mom Karen, and my stepdad, Rikiga"

The woman, Karen, gave him a warm smile that only a mother could give. But the man, Rikiga looked at him as if he had grew three heads horns and a tail in under five minutes. Nezumi gave him the same look. He could tell that the guy disliked him instantly, and the feeling was most definitely mutual.

Nezumi often had that effect on people, he didn't mind it so much, usually kept people away from him, giving him sweet solitude. That is until a certain white haired boy, or man, came into his life.

"So you're Nezumi that we have heard so much about" said Karen, smileing. Nezumi couldn't help but smile back. For some unknown reason, his heart swelled of the thought of Shion telling his parents about him, it almost made him happy. Why is that?

"So, this bird brain has been talking about me huh?" Nezumi placed his arm over his shoulders.

Shion blushed. Nezumi couldn't help but smirk. "I just wanted them to know about you, and that we..." Shion's voice faded away into silence. Now his face was as bright as a strawberry, it was adorable, he liked seeing him blush.

Karen just giggled at her son's Behavior. Her husband, however, was giving him a poisonous look, like he gave a rats ass.

"Yes, my son seems to be quite smitten with you" said Karen.

Shion's face turned even reder, if that was possible at her words. Against Nezumi's better judgement, he laughed, he's simply couldn't help it, Shion just looked to adorable.

Shion looked at him for a moment, then he started to laugh as well. His laugh was child like, pure and innocent, probably just like his soul and heart.

When they had finally collected themselves, he took Shion by the hand, said good day to Shion's parents, and that it was nice to meet them, and started for the door, when Rikiga stopped them, and said he wanted to have a word with him a moment alone.

Nezumi was reluctant, but he could tell that he had no choice in the matter. Nezumi glanced over to his date, who was looking a little distraught, even though he seemed calm and collected just moments ago. So Nezumi reluctantly, and hesitantly agreed.

It had stopped raining, so Rikiga led him outside, and almost immediately bombarded him with questions less than five Seconds after the door closed behind them.

Nezumi half expected this, but he was asking him questions faster than he could answer them, and it irritated him quite a bit, but he was trying to be polite, which was quite difficult to do.

"What's you're attentions with my son? Do you see a future with him? Or is this just a game to you? Are you going to hurt Shion? What's your endgame here? Who asked who out? Why my son?"

"I have no endgame" Nezumi replied as calm as he possibly could. "And no this is no gam-"

"Bull!"

"Shion asked me out. And i-"

"Right! And!?"

"If I may-"

"How do you feel about Shion?!"

"Well you-"

"Do you feel something for my son?"

"Just-"

"Anything at all?!"

"Let-"

"I don't like you"

"Me-"

Rikiga kept interrupting him, and it's starting to piss him right the fuck off.

"Stay away from Shion!"

Fuck it, he tried. He had reached his Breaking Point, It pissed him right the fuck off that Rikiga had dared to tell him to stay away from Shion, he should get a fucking metal for keeping his temper this long.

"Are you going to let me talk, or are you going to keep interrupting me!?" He snapped. "Or do you thank you're going to run me off, guess what?! I like Shion, and I'm not going anywhere!" Nezumi stepped closer, now he was eye to eye with the slightly taller man, who, shot daggers at him. "And i don't like you!So no, this is no game! And there maybe a future! And I don't want to hurt him! As for why it was Shion? I don't know! And yes! Shion asked me out! Now, are you quite finished?! I have a date to go on"

They were silent. Nezumi had enough with this man, if he stay's a moment longer he won't be responsible for his actions.

He walked past Rikiga, who sounded like he was muttering curses underneath his breath, went back inside, took Shion's hand, told Karen it was lovely to meet her, then left.

Nezumi was fuming, he was so mad he couldn't see straight. Who the fuck did that guy thank he is?! Telling Nezumi to stay away from Shion!? He liked being with Shion, so there was no way- wait. The thought made him stop dead in his tracks.

Nezumi recalled all that he had said. Then he realized that he did indeed enjoy spending his time with Shion, even though they had only gone out twice now, but something was beginning. And try as he might, he doesn't think he can stop it, and the most terrifying thing is, he doesn't think he wants to stop it.

"Nezumi" Shion's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He blinked, then looked at Shion. Who was looking at him with a slightly concerned look on his face. In a small hesitant voice Shion asked. "What did he say to you?"

"Something that pissed me right the fuck off" he replied honestly. "He basically told me to stay the hell away from you"

"Oh" Shion looked down at there still connected hands. "I see. And what did you say?"

"I told him to fuck himself" Shion's headshot up. Nezumi Shrugged. "Well basically. I told him that i-" he stopped himself.

Shion stepped closer. "You what?"

Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Shion's soft warm lips. Shion returned the kiss after a brief hesitation. It was better than their first time somehow. But at least he knew the reason why now.

Nezumi pulled back, and was rewarded with Shion's face as red as a tomatoe. "Come on"

Nezumi took Shion to a nearby nightclub. Nezumi loved to sing and dance, so he liked to visit this nightclub on his free time.

They talked as they were waiting in line to get inside the club.

Nezumi learned that Shion was studying to be a doctor, and the mark around his neck was a tattoo, that Shion thought it would be interesting if he had a tattoo connecting his birthmark. But Nezumi liked it.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time". Said Shion, clearly embarrassed.

Nezumi caressed his thumb acrossed the tattoo on his neck. "I like it, it makes you kind of alluring"

"You thank?"

Nezumi met his gaze, and immediately wished he hadn't. "Yes"

Nezumi had moved his hands from his neck to his cheek.

"I was thinking about having it removed"

"No, I like it". Nezumi leaned Forward slightly. Shion, following his lead, had also leaned Forward. Their lips was just centimeters apart, when Nezumi was padded on the back so hard it would make an elephant lose its breath for a moment.

Losing his balance he tumbled over Shion, making them both fall to the ground and landing in a slightly embarrassing and awkward position. Nezumi looked down at Shion, still lost in his eyes for a brief moment, until he heard a clicking of a camera.

He glared at Inukashi, who's smile had quickly faded into a evil smirk.

"Hey there Rat, did i catch you at a bad time?" She asked waving her phone around. "Because, it looks like to me that you're kind of busy" she took another picture.

Oh he swears to everything that is Holy and Unholy, he is going to make her pay, severely, he is going to bring the fires of hell to rain down on her doorstep, then, when she is betting him for mercy he'll just laugh and let her burn in the pits of hell.

He got to his feet, pulling Shion along with him, all the while staring at his friend that is about to go missing, and the body will never be found.

"So, who is this?" Asked Inukashi, putting her phone in her purse, where it's safe, for now.

"I'm Shion"

"I'm Inukashi, Nezumi's most trusted and closest friend, partly because no one else wants to hangout with the jackass"

"Why?"

"Do you have all night?"

"No we don't" Nezumi budded in before this conversation goes anywhere else.

"Why are you two here?" She asked, then her eyes widened. "No way, could you be on a date?" She placed her hand dramaticley over her heart . "Nezumi out with another human being? That hasn't happened since the caveman had discovered fire. I can feel the change within the wind, I believe that the Earth shifted beneath our feet. For the world as we know it has completely changed, all because Nezumi is going out on a date with another human being"

His mind Is made up, his going to make her suffer before he ends her demise.

Inukashi and Shion talked amongst themselves, leaving Nezumi plenty of time to think about how he can get away with murder, but more importantly, how the hell to ditch his friend once they get inside the club.

Inukashi could be a tick on a flea when she wanted to be, making it extremely difficult to get rid of her.

Nezumi was thanking about just taking Shion someplace else, when they had finally reached the front of the line, and gained access to go inside. Shion seemed pretty excited about going in, so he had disregarded his first thought.

Inside the club music was pounding, lights were flashing, it made him want to immediately join the dancers on the Dance Floor. But Inukashi, just as he expected, was being a annoying little fly that needs to be squashed

They were sitting at the bar for over an hour, before Inukashi had decided to scurry off when she saw a hot guy, leaving the two of them alone at last.

Inukashi was only in her 20's, far too young to go clubbing and drinking, but the daughter of the owner can pretty much do whatever she wants.

The music had slowed. He looked at Shion, who, was watching all the couples dancing, a look of longing in his eyes, and for reasons that he cannot explain, he felt the same feeling of longing in his heart.

Nezumi took his hand, and started to lead him to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Asked a slightly nervous Shion.

"What does it look like to you?"

Nezumi pulled him closer, placed his hand on Shion's back, guided his hand to Nezumi's shoulder, and they're free hands finally found each other.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"No" admitted Shion.

"Just relax, let me guide you, Don't Look Down, look me in the eyes, and don't drag your feet"

Shion reluctantly looked at him. With their gaze's locked, they began to dance, their timing in tune with the soft flow of music, with each beat of his heart.

As he gazed into Shion's eyes, something began to change. Holding Shion in his arm's felt right, it was surprising how perfectly it felt having him in his arm's, as if he belonged there. What was coming over him, what had this guy done to him?

* * *

Shion had never done anything like this before, but as he looked into Nezumi's beautiful Mist like eyes he found himself relax, and even allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

He allowed Nezumi to take him wherever he pleased on this dance floor. Nothing felt forced, it was as if he was in a dream. Nezumi's movements were hypnotic, soft and graceful.

"I'm impressed"

"Why?"

Nezumi chuckled Softly. "You're pretty light on your feet" he spun Shion around in a circle.

"Am I? But how?"

"come, don't thank, just dance with me"

He knew in that moment, without a doubt that he was falling for this guy, no, he thinks he had already fallen.

But what was Nezumi's feelings? Does he feel the same? Should he ask him? Or should he leave it the way it is?

The song ended, and Shion was slightly disappointed to be away from his warmth. But soon after another song began.

Shion and Nezumi spent the entire time talking, and dancing.

It was getting late so they decided to head home, Shion, however, didn't want this to end just yet.

After they left the club they got some dinner on the go, they ate as Nezumi walked him home, and had said they're good nights. There was no kiss, just a agreement to see each other again. Shion can't wait.

* * *

Aww oh my oh me, so sweet. With love to all.


	4. A love that blooms within the heart and

Hi hi hi hi hi there. Author's note. Like always tell me you're thought's. And Fullfan just has promised I will continue the story until the end. And yes, English is my first language, I just really suck at spelling HAHAH, so believe me I am aware of it HAHAH :-D :-D i know I'm not the best speller, nor reader, but I am working on it. I have been told before that I have a tendency to rush through my stories, thus that probably play's a big factor with my spelling. Thank you for pointing that out, it's honestly and severely appreciated. From now on, I'll have someone else proofread before I post if I'm not too sure about something. I love to write stories, so anything to approve my writing and spelling is highly appreciated. And does anybody have any ideas how they would like the story to end? if I really like the thought I may use it, not that I'm saying this story is coming to an end, it's always good to plan these things out, and have ideas, I do have a few ideas of my own for the ending, but I would really really like to hear your thoughts, I just simply love hearing from you. so don't hesitate to review, please and thank you. With all that out of the way, make yourself a good cup of tea and a happy reading to all.

* * *

A love that blooms within the heart and soul.

As the sunlight hit his eyes, Shion's breath was stolen away. Just the way the silverish of his eyes glowed like glinting metal in the Setting Sun was breathtaking, beautiful even.

Shion couldn't find his voice to speak as the slightly taller mail brought him closer, tipping his face up, and when he locked gazes with those stormy gray eyes, he knew, in that moment, that he was lost within the mist of those eyes. his face was so close, he could feel his warm breath on his lips. Shion closed his eyes, waiting for the touch he had been craving for.

"Shion" came his mother's gentle voice waking him from the dream.

Shion shot up in bed, and looked quickly around. But all that accompanied him was his mother sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling warmly. "My, what were you dreaming about? you were difficult to wake this morning"

Shion felt his face warming when the dream came back to him. It seemed so real, he still felt the lingering touch of Nezumi's body against his as he pulled him closer.

"I..um..is breakfast ready?" He asked, hoping that she doesn't ask any further about the dream.

"Yes, but you better hurry up are you're going to be late for work"

"Right"

She left, closing the door behind her, and leaving Shion alone to ponder on his thoughts. For the last month since he and Nezumi had started dating he's been having that same dream every night.

He had known since that night at the club, with that one dance, that he was in love with Nezumi, and had been falling deeper ever since then, he simply can't deny it, he was falling deep into those stormy eyes, he was like a ship being tossed in the ocean, and soon the ship was going to sink and he was going to drown. He won't put up any resistance to the storm though, instead he will allow it to engulf him.

But the problem of the matter was, he was sure of his feelings, they practically screamed at him, but he was unsure of Nezumi's. The guy was extremely difficult to read, it was hard to tell what he was feeling or thinking. Everything seemed black and White to him, Friend or Foe, love or hate.

Nezumi simply won't let anyone in the walls that he had built around himself. Action seems to be better than words when it comes to him. Which was fine, Shion loved him in spite of that, but still, he just wish's he would open up a little bit more.

'How can I break through those walls that he had built around himself?' He wondered.

Sighing he got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs. He froze in the doorway to the kitchen, he was surprised to see the man that had been clouding his thoughts for the last month.

Nezumi was wearing a simple white shirt, and his usually leather black jacket, and black pants, his long midnight hair, that wasn't in its usual ponytail, was cascaded over his shoulders. He so desperately wanted to run his fingers through that silky black hair.

Shion was ecstatic to see him of course, but he was curious. Their date wasn't until later on that evening, after Shion gets off work, what was up with the surprise visit?

"Hello Nezumi"

"Here"

Nezumi handed him two tickets to a play to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"What is this?" He asked, meeting Nezumi's gaze, after taking the tickets.

Nezumi scoffed. "What does it look like? It doesn't look like food now does it?"

"No, of course not" Shion rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to his sarcasm, in fact at times he found it amusing, this wasn't one of those times.

"If you don't want to go-"

"No, I would love to" he cut him off.

"Good, then it's settled" Nezumi was about to turn and walk out, when he pulled Shion and to a short but passionate kiss. "I'll be here to pick you up at 10" he said, then left.

Shion stared at the empty spot where Nezumi stood not just moments ago. 'what's up with him?' Shion thought.

"Shion, you might want to take breakfast on the go your going to be late for work" called his Mother, breaking him out of the haze, forcing his brain to come back to reality, even though all it wants to do is think about Nezumi's lips.

He thought about what Nezumi's short visit to his home could have meant, if it meant anything at all, the entire time he walked to work. His brain just simply wouldn't drop it.

The day seem to crawl, as if he somehow was thrown into a land where time stood still. He kept looking at the clock hanging on the wall, what seems like every 15 minutes.

His best friend in the whole wide world, Safu had noticed his odd behavior, just simply couldn't help herself from asking.

"So, still seeing Nezumi?" She asked when they were on lunch break.

"Yes, I like him"

She gave him a look that he knew all too well. He sighed. There was simply no point lying to her, she knew him all too well.

"Safu, I think I might be in love with him, no, I don't think I am, i know I am"

"So? What's the problem then, why do you look so down?"

"Because I don't know how he feels, and I don't want to ask him, I don't want to pressure him"

"Shion, you bird brain. He has been showing you how he feels, just because a person doesn't say it out loud, it doesn't mean they're not feeling it, with him actions are better than words. I saw the way he looked at you"

"You're right"

Nezumi and Safu had met for the first time a week ago, from Shion's persistence. He just simply told them both the truth. That he 'wanted the most precious people in the world to him to meet' it did not go well.

Nezumi kept pissing Safu off, because he found it amusing. after a few days of arguing they came to an understanding, as long as they stayed away from each other. he expected they still despised one another. It helped that they had one thing in common, himself.

"So, just tell him how you feel" Safu said, after taking a bite of her lunch.

"I could"

But how would Nezumi take it? After what seemed like the work day would never end, it was time to go home. He had a date to get ready for.

"Shion" Said Safu "Do you really and sincerely love him?"

Shion was a little blindsided about the out of the blue question. He thought he had already told her that. It was unlike Safu to be forgetful, in fact, she had excellent memory, better than his. He swears the woman never forgets anything.

He looked at her, her short brown hair blue gently in the wind, her eyes transfixed to him. There was a look he had seen before but not often, sadness, though she would deny it.

"Safu, I thought i-"

"You did. But i-i have something I have to-no that I need to tell you, you deserve to know"

Shion had a feeling what this was about, but he's not quite sure. He and Safu had known each other for a long time, since they were children, practically grew up together as brother and sister, he knew her, and how she felt. But he stood there, as she confessed. He knew she had to.

"Shion, I love you, I've loved you for a long time, and I know you don't see me that way, which is fine, I'm okay with that, I'm alright with you loving me as a friend, I just wanted you to know..I want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you, as long as you're happy that's good enough for me"

"I love you too Safu, you're my dearest friend. And he does make me happy"

"Good. Because if he hurts you in any way I will kick that jackass's ass"

There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind that she wouldn't do exactly that.

As they walked home together they talked about old time's.

In his room Shion was trying to decide what to wear. He had no idea where they were going, so had no idea what he should wear. Does he wear something casual, or-

"Shion" called his mother from downstairs. "You're boyfriend is here"

"Oh okay" he called back. His heart fluttered at the words 'boyfriend'. He had to decide quick.

"Hey" he turned to see Nezumi with his arms folded leaning against the doorway. Shion's voice got caught in his throat when he saw Nezumi in a black suit, that made him look even more handsome than usual. His hair, like this morning, was down.

"You'll need a suit"

"I can see that" Shion couldn't stop staring at his date, he just looked too damn handsome in that suit.

'Boyfriend' were they 'boyfriend's?' Does Nezumi consider them as boyfriends? Should he ask him? What would he say? How should he ask?

"Hey, feather-brain, did you hear a word I said?"

"Huh? Uh? What?"

Nezumi side heavily, as if he was repeating himself to a child "I thought you wouldn't have a suit, so I bought you one"

"Oh"

Nezumi cocked an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Shion walked to him, and snatched the suit from Nezumi. "You just look good in that" Shion said, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Do I?" Nezumi smirked "how about you tell me how good I look then?"

"Huh?!"

Nezumi stepped closer "how about it?" Shion met his gaze.

"How about what?"

"You tell me"

Nezumi leaned forward like he was going to kiss him, but then took a step back, to Shion's disappointment.

"Come on, we're going to be late"

"Right"

15 minutes later they were finally ready to go. His mother just couldn't resist taking pictures before they left.

"Sorry about that"

"That's fine, she's better than your stepfather"

"Right"

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between them, but it gave him some time to collect his thoughts, and to think of a way to tell him how he feels. How should he go about telling Nezumi his feelings? Nezumi was the one who broke the silence.

"Did your mother call me you're boyfriend?"

"Yeah why? We are, aren't we?"

"I suppose, we have been seeing each other for a month" they fell silent again.

Now what? Why was this date so uncomfortable than the others? Something had changed between them, but what was it?

When they arrived to the theater, Nezumi had taken his hand and led him to their seats. The silence was getting more and more uncomfortable by each passing second, why?

For the last month they had been getting more and more comfortable with each other, until tonight, it was a little confusing why it would be uncomfortable now.

When the play started Shion's thoughts was full of unanswered questions.

* * *

What the fuck was going on? Nezumi was slightly confused. Ever since he and Shion had discussed if their boyfriends or not it got completely awkward? What the fuck? Why the fuck would it be? He had said that they were, so why?

This whole thing was just confusing.

He looked over at Shion, who seemed to be concentrating on the play. He looked adorable in that moment.

For the last month Nezumi had been struggling with something, and had been ever since he met the guy.

Yes, he liked the white haired man, a lot, in fact, he's all that he can think about some nights. Even had a dream that he and Shion was married. But was it more then that? Was there more to this then he first thought? There had to be since he just admitted that they were boyfriends.

It was as if Nezumi was at battle with himself. One side of him wanted it to end between him and the bird brain, but there was another part of him that didn't want it to end, that enjoyed having the bird brain around, and even wanted their relationship to go further. And the second part of him was winning the battle.

Damnit. Fuck. Maybe he'll ask Shion about it.

Shion looked incredibly alluring in his new suit, it was odd how seeing him in that suit made his heart quicken in pace. Nezumi wanted nothing more then to kiss him in that moment.

The dark blue suit complemented him quite well, Nezumi was surprised how well it fit, even though he wasn't sure of Shion's size.

The way the suit clum to his body, as if it was made for him and him specifically.

Nezumi suddenly felt incredibly hot, it was like he was suffocating. perhaps Romeo and Juliet wasn't such a good idea.

A play about tragic love, they would rather die than to be without one another. Nezumi was still confused why he picked this play, it wasn't one of his favorites of Shakespeare's, so why?

Nezumi realize that he was staring at Shion, and that he had been since they took their seats.

Nezumi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he forced his gaze from Shion's frame. He needed to get out of there.

The moment the play was over, he took Shion's hand, and lead him outside, were the cool night air felt good on his face.

"So, that was fun" he looked at Shion.

If he's going to ask, nows the time to do it. "Shion"

"Yes?"

But the second he met Shion's gaze, his voice got caught in his throat, and he honestly couldn't find the words. Oh what the fuck?

"Do you to home right way?" He asked.

"What?"

Nezumi was a little embarrassed, that was the first time and the history of time that he was actually tongue tied, and he actually stumbled over his own words. What has this guy done to him! He cleared his throat and tried it again.

"Do you have to go home right away?" he asked again, avoiding his gaze.

"No why?"

"Want to come over to my place and have some dinner?"

Shion's grip slightly tightened on his hand. Was he trembling? Was he cold?

"Sure" came the cautious response.

Oh what the fuck was he doing? Nezumi was feeling incredibly nervous when they arrived to his house.

For some reason his hands were shaking when he unlocked and opened the door.

It was a just a studio apartment, not real big but not too small either. There was a piano up against the wall, a dresser on the opposite side, a small end table by the bed, a bed in the corner. It wasn't much but it was home.

"Oh" Shion exclaimed when he noticed the rats.

Nezumi loved pet rats, they were smart beautiful and gentle creatures. He was surprised when Shion opened one the cages and one of the rats immediately crop up his arm and settled on his shoulder.

Shion giggled when the rat sniffed his ear. "What's his name?"

"Don't know, haven't had time to think of one" he replied closing and locking the door.

"How about moonlight?"

"Moonlight?"

"Because he's the color of a moonless night" said Shion, smiling that brilliant bright smile.

"Right. Make yourself at home, play with the rats, read some books. I shall make your highness some dinner"

"Okay"

Nezumi made his way to the kitchen. Once he had arrived he leaned his forehead on the refrigerator. 'What the fuck are you doing?' He thought.

The only one that had been at his place was Inukashi, and that wasn't often. What was he expecting?

15 minutes later he returned to living room / bedroom with the meal that he could only think of In the Heat of the Moment, vegetable soup.

Shion was sitting on the bed, playing with two other rats. he had taken off the jacket and laid it gently on the bed beside him.

"Dinner is served your majesty"

Shion took the bowl of soup without hesitation, and took a sip. "Wow, this is good"

"I am so glad and humbled that your majesty loves it so"

After they had finished their meal, they shared the same uncomfortable silence that been accompanying them the entire night.

Nezumi knew what he wanted to do, he just didn't know how to go about doing it, nor where or how to begin.

"Nezumi" said Shion, breaking him out of his thoughts. he was not at all prepared for the question that he asked.

"Have you had boyfriend's before?"

For a moment he was unsure how to answer that, he thought about lying of course, and in the end had decided to tell the truth. Nezumi believed if you lied to someone you were looking down at them, so he always tried to tell the truth no matter what.

"Yes. You?"

"No, you're my first"

"What? The kiss-"

"Was my first kiss? No, but it was the first one that felt different"

"Shion" Nezumi found himself crossing the room and sitting on the bed beside Shion.

Shion had put away the rats before he ate. "Why did you asked me if I had other boyfriends other than you?"

"Well.." Shion's face turned red. In that moment, his lips never looked so appealing, and suddenly he wanted so desperately for Shion's lips to be pressed against his.

He tried his damnedest to fight the mysterious pull, but he was quickly losing the battle. Fuck! He can't, but-

His hand moved on its own accord, cupping Shion's chin, and turning his face ever-so-gently a towards him.

He looked into Shion's eyes. He leaned forward. His mine slowly Escapeing him.

When their lips met he felt Shion tremble a little bit, and hesitat before returning the gesture passionately. Shion seemed to melt into him as he deepened the kiss, his fingers twining in his hair.

What was he doing? What was happening to him? But he can't deny it, the feel of Shion's soft lips felt right. Fuck it.

Nezumi's hand that rested at the back of Shion's head slowly moved to his neck, his shoulder, his chest than his waist.

Nezumi's heart pounding wildly as his other hand rested on Shion's lower back. Nezumi pulled him closer as Shion wrapped his arms around his neck, eliminating any space between them. They seem to melt together.

Nothing else seemed to matter in this moment, all that seemed to matter was each other's touch, and what's happening in this moment, and right now, for Nezumi and Shion was too wrapped up in their world to care about anything else, simply to Lost in the moment.

* * *

Like Always tell me you're thoughts, and if there are any spell errors my apologies, but it's like 3:37 AM sooo my entire household is pretty much asleep. and I do apologize at the ending seems a little rush but I'm tired, so off to bed for me love to all. And thank you for the reviews.


	5. Realization

Hi hi hi hi there. Happy reading to all, and make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy. And love the ideas, and thank you for the reviews :-) apologies ahead of time for spelling errors.

* * *

Realization.

The sunlight streamed through the window, Illuminating the body that lay beneath the sheets. The smell of eggs sausage bacon and fresh brewed coffee awoke him from his peaceful slumber.

Nezumi opened his eyes, rolled over to lie on his back, and looked up at the ceiling. It took him a few moments to realize what happened. Then almost immediately the events from last night replayed in Nezumi's mind.

Shion's lips against his, and and- He and Shion, they- oh fuck!

He set up in bed quickly, and immediately started to look around for his clothing. 'Oh what did I do? what did I do?' He thought as he got dressed quickly. 'Fuck fuck fuck'

He looked around, he was the only one in the apartment. Relief swept over him, that is until he saw the tables set up for breakfast. A piece of paper lie on the table. His heart sunk when he read the words.

'Hey made you breakfast went out for more orange juice be back a few Shion'

As if on cue, the door opened, and a smiling Shion walked in. "Hey"

Nezumi was feeling so many emotions at once he didn't know which one to go with. Frustration, anger, irritation, embarrassment, and something else that he refused to put into words.

Nezumi had dated before, and had kissed, and yes, even had sex occasionally. But for reasons that he can't explain, this time was completely different, it was different with Shion, almost like it went much deeper with Shion then it ever has with anyone else. Why? Why? Was he- he stopped himself.

"Nezumi?" Shion's voice broke him out of his reverie.

No, is this what this was? No it can't be, he can't, or won't let it be.

"Get out"

The beautiful smile that usually brighten the darkest day faded from Shion's lips. The look of bliss and happiness was replaced with confusion and sadness in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm done with this shit! I can't be-i can't do this! Get out!"

"But let me tell you-"

"NO! GET OUT!"

"Nezumi, I love you!"

"What?"

"I-" Shion looked him straight in the eyes without hesitation as he spoke "I love you, I'm in love with you, and this world holds no meaning, unless you're in it"

On the outside Nezumi looked calm, but on the inside he was slowly falling into a black hole, at the moment the only light that was at the end of that black hole was standing right in front of him.

'I love you, I'm in love with you' Shion's words echoed in his ears again and again.

Love was such a strange thing, love can make one weaker or stronger, love can make the strongest person snap like a twig, and Nezumi was snapping little by little. He never wanted this, he never wanted to feel this way about anyone, if he's being honest, this feeling scared him. Wait, him afraid? As if. He's never been afraid of anything, but still-

"You don't love me!" Nezumi snapped.

Shion instantly got angry. He had never seen this side of him before.

"You can't tell me how i feel!" He roared.

"Yes I can! You don't love me!"

"Why are you always like this!?" Shion yelled.

"Like what?"

"Why is everything always black and white when it comes to you?! It's either Friend or Foe! Love or hate! Why can't you let me in the walls that you built around yourself, why won't you let me tear them down, why won't you let me love you?!"

"GET OUT! I don't want to see you again, get out and don't come back!"

Shion's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I won't give up on you, I know you're a good person, you're a good man" he place the bag on the table turned and left.

Nezumi sat on the bed with his head rested in his hands. 'I just fucked it all up didn't I?' He thought.

After three weeks and a day in a half, of him wallowing in his own pity, he decided to go to a friend's, though, he wasn't looking forward to Inukashi's sarcasm when he tells her of the situation that he found himself currently in.

And just as he expected, she had a good laugh at his expense. Even the dog's looked at her as if she was totally losing her mind.

"You done?" He asked, when Inukashi had finally collected herself.

"I don't know yet" she said "you really are clueless aren't you?"

"What's that mean?!" He snapped.

"You have never been in love before have you?"

"I'm not in love"

"Oh you are, and with Shion"

"No! I'm! Not!"

"Okay" Inukashi leaned forward in her seat. "Let me ask you this. What if Shion was in love with someone other than you, how would you feel about that?"

"I would be pissed" Nezumi answered immediately.

"And why is that?"

"Because he said he loved me, he said he wanted to be with me, and i-"

"You what?"

Realization slowly dawned on him, all this time, though he had tried to fight it, it was clear to see that he had lost this battle. He had never felt stupider than he does in this moment. All this time he had been falling, and he didn't even notice it, didn't even notice how warm he felt when Shion was by his side, how complete he was. They were like two missing puzzle pieces to the same puzzle. He didn't even realize how lonely he was until he met Shion, how cold and empty the world was until his soul met Shion's, until their hearts became one.

But now he had fucked it all up, and he had no idea how to clean up the mess that he had created. And he had no idea where to start, how could he say how he felt if he couldn't even accept Shion's feelings when he confessed?

"Go" said Inukashi, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" When he stared at her blankly, she rolled her eyes and side heavily. "Go tell that Birdbrain how you feel"

Could he say all that he's feeling? How good it felt having him that close, how the moment lit up the darkness that was within his heart. The thought absolutely terrified him.

"You make it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world"

"Oh hell no, telling someone how you feel is the worst experiences that you could ever have in this life. You'll be lucky if you don't throw up on their shoes while you're confessing your Undying Love"

"Thanks for that"

Surprisingly that doesn't make him feel any better.

"Just go, you Jackass!"

Nezumi thought a moment. Was he about to do this? Can he do this?

He got to his feet, and ran out without looking back. He ran all the way to the coffee shop where Shion work's. But he had already gone home. He ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his mind racing.

He had never wanted anything more in his entire life, he never wanted to be with anyone this strongly. He didn't want another moment to be wasted.

When he reached the door he stood there, he just stood there like a total idiot 'Open the door, go inside' he thought angerly. And yet he stood there like an idiot. Why?

'You know why' the little voice in his head said. 'It's because you're afraid'

Yes, Nezumi was afraid, terrified, scared of being loved and being in love, terrified of being vulnerable, for the first time in his life he was afraid. for the first time ever he was in love and he was afraid.

He was about to turn and run like a dog with its tail between it's leg's, when the door flu open. Standing there in the doorway with a surprise look on his face was Shion.

"Nezumi I was just about to-" Shion was cut off from his sentence with Nezumi pulling him into a passionate kiss.

This is what he had been afraid of, what he had been hiding from all his life. but he can no longer deny the feelings that are deep within his heart. He doesn't want to anymore.

Shion had awaken something deep within, something he never knew was slumbering. He pulled back slightly, only enough to see the blush on Shion's cheeks.

Nezumi whispered as soft as a summer breeze before leaning in to steal another kiss. "Right back at'cha"

* * *

Thank you all for the ideas, and just so everyone knows the last chapter is next, and I wanted to thank you all for reading this story. With love to all.


	6. As the moonlight guides over

Hi hi hi hi hi there. Fullfan, no I haven't forgotten about this story, I'm sorry, for how could I? I was busy with Christmas shopping and stuff blah blah, working on my new original story blah blah and planning out my new fanfic, I do humbly apologize for the wait. And because you have been so patient I decided to add a little extra after this chapter, but be warned it may take a while, but I do appreciate your patience up until now Lol So with that said make yourself a good cup of tea, and happy reading to all. Warning! warning! spelling errors ahead, apologies ahead of time for spelling errors. Warning! warning! :-D :-D but please do me the common courtesy to bear with me.

* * *

As the moonlight guides over.

As Nezumi looked at his reflection in the mirror, he almost didn't recognize himself. His long black hair cascaded over his shoulders, the black suit brought out the color of his eyes. He still had no idea how he got here. Well, a certain white haired man had a hell of a lot to do with it.

A lot can happen in just a few years, and there's a lot of things that can change a person, sometimes for the better but other time's for the worst, but in this instance it is for the better. It had been eight years since he and Shion had met on that one frightful and nightmarish night.

There had been a lot of trial and errors in their relationship, they've fought, they said they hated each other, they broke up, but in spite of all that they were always drawn to each other like two magnets.

After the 10th hundredth argument it was clear to them both that they simply couldn't quit one another, no matter how hard Nezumi tried to push Shion away, it simply didn't matter, Nezumi would always find himself falling back into the familiar embrace that he grew so accustomed to, and even grew to love so much.

Nezumi even moved all the way across the country, yet after four years he had to return, he realized he simply can't live without Shion. In Other words they were stuck with each other. But Nezumi, and he knows Shion feels the same way, doesn't regret a single thing.

In fact if he had a redo, he's pretty confident that he would do it all over again, not changing a single thing, in truth he doesn't regret it. But he's sure as hell isn't going to tell his Shion that of course.

Now on their wedding day he felt the same nervousness as he felt on their first date, only this time this fear was a good one, but back then he was afraid to let his walls down. But Shion, that stupid and stubborn Shion, took a sledgehammer and knocked down every single wall, shattering them to dust, until there was nothing left.

Back then Nezumi was afraid to fall, so afraid to be loved, he wasn't anymore, in fact, he almost wanted to shout it from the rooftops and to the heavens above how happy he truly is, but he won't of course.

Nezumi looked at his reflection that seemed like the 19th time that day.

"Wow" he looked at Inukashi, who was leaning against the door frame her arms folded across her chest, giving him a look that he couldn't read. Accompanying her was her black lab Poncho.

"Oh good, I'm so humbled that you decided to grace me with your presence" he said, turning to face her. "Have you come to say how handsome and gorgeous I look?"

"Well, I was going to say that you look nice but to me you kind of look like a sewer rat" she sniffed. "And kind of smell like one too"

"Are you absolutely sure it's me that stinks? or maybe it's you that smells?"

"Now now, should you be this rude on your wedding day?" She asked shaking a finger at him.

"It's me, I'm rude every single day of my life, why would my wedding be any different?" He Shrugged.

"Because.." her voice trailed off.

Inukashi had been acting differently here lately. He meant to ask her about it so many times, but had decided it was none of his business.

She looked at him for a long unbearable and uncomfortable time, that made him feel like he was a specimen in a jar or something, before she spoke again. "You love him, he love's you"

He blinked. Confusion was apparently obvious on his face, because she rolled her eyes inside heavily. "I mean that you both are happy. ."

"Right and?"

"And that I'm happy because you're happy"

"Okay"

"You two belong together. You two are like the sun and moon, day and night, but also one in the same"

"Right, if you say so"

He had never seen this side of her before, and if he's being honest it freaked him the hell out.

"Be happy" she walked up to him without speaking another word and hugged him, then turned and left the room, Poncho following close behind.

'What the fuck was that all about?' He thought.

A half hour later the wedding finally started. Nezumi was no longer nervous when he saw his husband-to-be walking down the aisle, wearing that brilliant stunning and breathtaking smile, that could often steal his breath away.

Nezumi never thought in his entire life he would be getting married, the idea was never pleasant to him, but all that changed when Shion had come into his life. And he's sure he won't regret it for the rest of his days.

Shion was wearing a white suit, that made him even more breathtaking if that was possible. Nezumi held out his hand, and his husband to be took it without a moment's thought.

Standing before everyone, and gazing into his one true love's eyes, and after placing the ring on his finger, and Shion doing the same, he spoke his vows. He didn't hesitate for a moment, for he spoke from the heart, from the depths of his soul.

He took Shion's hands in his and placed them on his chest, above his heart.

"Shion" at first he had no idea what he could say, but now the words just flowed, as if he was meant to say them all along. As he gazed into the eyes of the one who changed him, he allowed the words to flow.

"Shion. . . I have never trusted anyone, I have never loved anyone, nor did I ever want to. But when you and I met that night, you have been changing a lot of things about me, and had been from that day on, you had started the fire that burns within my soul, and for that I'm grateful. I'm grateful for you for loving me, and for that I am sincerely and humbled to say thank you. Thank you for loving me, for accepting of who I am, and best of all for teaching me how to love. .you are the person who made me whole, who made me complete. .I love you. . With all my heart and being I love you"

Shion seem to be lost for words for a moment, his voice trembled as he spoke. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Nezumi. .Nezumi. . .what could I say? But I love you. I love you for loving me, I known since that night that you were the one for me, that you and I belong together. Everybody has a Invisible thread, that ties them together, and that thread is attached to your one and only, and you are mine. If I had a chance to go back in time and redo it I wouldn't change a thing. I would go back and wait for you, I would wait for the person who makes me whole, the person that makes me complete, my thread that ties me together. I love you Nezumi, I simply can't imagine my life without you in it. This world would hold no importance to me without you in it. You're-"

Shion was cut off by Nezumi kissing him softly on the lips. Shion quickly responded by wrapping his arms around his neck.

Slowly everything faded away until it was just the two of them, lost in the moment.

Nezumi snaked his arms around his waist pulling him against him. In this moment everything seemed perfect, almost like a perfect dream.

Slowly the applause came in full volume. He and Shion pulled apart slightly, placing their foreheads together. Nezumi knew that this is where he belongs, lost within his husbands arm's. And there was no place he would rather be.

When he finally opened his eyes and took a step back, he smiled. "Shell we my dear husband?" He asked holding out his hand to Shion.

Shion smiled, a slight blush visible on his cheeks, and took his hand.

An hour later there was speeches, some tears, and some laughter. and after that there was some dancing.

Nezumi danced with Karen, she said she was happy for the both of them.

Shion's stepfather however looked extremely unhappy as if he ate something sour, he practically shot daggers at anyone who decided to look his way, that especially includes himself. Like Nezumi gave a rats ass.

Shion's friend, Safu seemed extremely happy for the both of them, but she kept glancing condescending looks his way, and practically shot ice shards at him, or trying to burn him into flames by using just her mind alone, it was hard to tell which. Fuck her, fuck him. He had all he needed.

At the end of the night he took his husband by the hand, and led him to the middle of the dance floor. As they gazed into each other's eyes, they danced to the soft flow of music. They guided across the dance floor as if they were in a dream, a dream of their own creation.

Shion wrapped his arms around his neck, Nezumi's arms around his waist. "You're where I need to be" he whispered.

"Where I belong" said Shion. With that there was nothing else that had to be said.

For the first time and their entire life they finally felt completed. As they danced they silently bless the night that Nezumi's world came crashing Down.

* * *

Again so sorry for the late update. the next chapter is more like a prologue explaining a few years in they're married life, and I do sincerely hope that all of you that read this story enjoyed it. With love to all.


	7. The way life goes

Hi hi there everyone, I promised so here it is, a little earlier than I first thought. Please enjoy, make yourself a good cup of tea and happy reading to all. if there's parts that is a little rushed sorry. But enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. Love you all, and thank you for reading.

* * *

The way life goes.

Life can be so strange, one never really knows where life is going to lead them, or what turn it's going to make, or what road it's going to travel down, or what path it's going to follow. But it's really up to us to choose, if it is in our power to do so.

It had been 12 years since they met, and ever since then their relationship keeps going deeper, the love they hold for each other goes deeper than any river, stronger than any root.

Nezumi was now a well-known Broadway actor, he had appeared in some movies to. Shion was a doctor, like he has always dreamed about, and annoyingly talked about constantly.

Shion's mother and stepfather is now the proud owners of Karen's Bakery. Shion had finally made his second dream reality and bought his mother her own Bakery, with some help from Nezumi.

Safu had moved away to Paris to open up her own clothing line, and last they heard she was doing very well.

Inukashi was as irritating as ever, she now owned the club, for her father had sadly passed away a year ago. But she seemed to be all right with it, and had accepted being the owner happily.

Nezumi and Shion has been quite happy in their life. Neither one of them thought that this would ever happen in reality. But it has.

Nezumi and Shion was lying in bed talking about their day like usual. But Nezumi's mind was a million miles away however.

He was lost in his thoughts about so many years ago, how they met, and how they got here in the first place.

It was something that he thought of often, though he would never admit it.

He could still remember it like it was yesterday. The way Shion stubbornly crawled into his life, dud his heels into the ground and refuse to leave, the way he managed to break down his walls, the way he changed his life for just loving him for him.

At times it doesn't even seem real, like it was nothing more but a beautiful dream, then he turns and looks at Shion, and he's reminded that this is reality, and for once he's glad it wasn't just a dream. For once he's glad this happened to him, that he finally accepted love, and Shion into his life.

Even though he didn't really have a choice in the matter, Shion was just too stubborn, but he loved that stubbornness, and wouldn't have him any other way.

"Nezumi?" Shion's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at his husband beside him in bed, who was giving him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry your highness, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

Instead of answering him he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his husband's lips. He pulled back after a moment. Shion snuggled in his arm's.

"Just thinking"

Shion was curious but he seemed to decide to leave it at that. Nezumi knew better however, he'll bring it up again eventually

"So how was your day?" Asked Shion.

"Not bad" he smiled "better now that your in my arms"

Shion turn completely red, he couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"You know what we should do?" He asked.

"No"

Nezumi leaned in kissing Shion passionately, his right hand resting on his face, the other on his hip. Shion pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Nezumi's switched positions on the bed, Nezumi was on top of Shion. He pulled back from the kiss, looking down at Shion, and smiled when he saw the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well" Shion breathed. "I don't see why not"

"You're wish is my command your majesty"

Just then Shio and Nezu, Nezumi and Shion's son and daughter came running in, with Luna the dog close behind. Nezumi and Shion had switch positions quickly as the trio came running in. Girl and boy With dog all pounced on the bed.

"Look look" the girl exclaimed excitedly, holding out her hand palm up revealing a tooth. "I lost my tooth" she said proudly.

"Oh wow! Nezumi look at that" exclaimed Shion. "Shio lost her tooth"

"I see that" he said tasseling the girls hair. A heavy sigh and roll of her eyes at him was all he got as a response. He snickered.

She was really too much like him, attitude and all, and a mouth that neither one of them could control, and they have tried, and failed, they had given up, well he has anyway, Shion was the different story.

Shio's attitude is much worse then Nezumi's in his opinion. Totally opposite from her older brother, who was a lot like Shion, Shio was more outgoing, and would often speak her mind and damn the consequences. The brother and sister was like night and day, opposites in every way. But Nezu was more outgoing with his sister than most, and would often enjoy riling her up and pissing her off, much to the disgust of both of his parents.

"Now I can put it underneath my pillow and the Tooth Fairy will come" Shio grinned evilly. "Then I'll catch her for sure this time"

"That's stupid" Said Nezu.

The girl shot her older brother a dirty glare. Nezumi saw the confrontation before it even came. It won't be the first time that the 8-year old had punched the 10-year old.

"Now now" said Shion, clearly having the same thought. "No need for that"

"You're right Daddy, it doesn't matter what my stupid Jackass dumbass brother thanks"

'This girl is going to be the death of me' Nezumi thought with a heavy sigh.

"Shio, what did we tell you about swearing?" scolded Shion.

"You told me not to do it"

"And what do you keep doing?"

"I keep doing it?"

"Why?"

"Because it's fucking fun?"

"Shio!"

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"For saying fuck?"

"Shio!"

Nezumi leaned back against the headboard. This could go on a while.

But he couldn't help but smile at his beautiful family. Sometimes he can't believe this is real, not only that he's married but he has two children as well, it was hard to believe at times, but he wouldn't trade it for anything, or change anything.

When he and Shion had decided that they wanted to have children Safu was gracious enough to be their surrogate for both children. Nezu and Shio knew about it of course, they told them when they were old enough to understand.

Shio's full name is Shion but they call her Shio for short. It was Nezumi's idea to name their daughter after his husband, and it was Shion's idea to name their son after him.

"Fairy's aren't real!" Stated Nezu matter-of-factly.

"How would you know!?" Demanded Shio "Have you ever seen one?"

"Have you?"

Shio opened her mouth to reply then closed it. Nezumi could practically see the wheels running in the child's head, and knew she was preparing a comeback, that would most likely end up pissing Nezu right the fuck off, then a Fallout fight would begin.

Deciding before that happened, he asked both children why they were up so late even though it's a school night?

"Oh!" exclaimed Shio "I have something to show you" the girl ran out of the room and after 5 minutes returned with the weird cage looking thing in her hand.

"I made it! So i can finally catch the tooth fairy"

"And i came in to watch my sister make a total fool of herself" Stated Nezu.

Shio glared at her brother, clearly wishing she could curse at him or possibly something else.

"Oh I see" said Shion, looking interested in the child's creation.

"How about we go set this up and you both right to bed." said Shion getting out of bed and trying to lead the siblings out of the room into their own.

"Okay" said Shio excitedly "goodnight Papa" she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"And as the same to you my princess" he kissed her on the forehead. She giggled.

"Goodnight Dad" said the boy

"And to you my Prince" with that the children and his Husband disappeared around the corner with Luna close behind.

Nezumi started to read his new book that he recently purchased, knowing that getting the children to settle down is going to take a little while. He laughed at the thought of Shion actually getting their son and daughter asleep on time, which never happens. But it was always nice to have dreams he supposes.

Shion returned after 15 minutes, or could have been longer, he wasn't keeping an eye on the time this go around.

Shion crawled in bed next to him, Nezumi closed his book and set it on the nightstand, switched Off the lamp, and snuggled in with Shion.

As he drifted off to sleep his thoughts was filled with Shion and their children. Life is strange, no one really knows where life is going to lead, that's just how life goes.

But he wouldn't change anything, for this is where he belonged all along.

The end.

* * *

With love to all.


End file.
